


A Dark Road Averted

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [36]
Category: Babylon 5, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Traveler arrives with Fawkes to Babylon 5





	1. Uncovering a Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda

Previously, on the Lone Traveler 

_Harry looked at the room where he had just arrived. An older looking man with a really weird haircut (all the hair was stuck out in a fan-shape) was looking at him in shock. A younger man was also present, looking less shocked and more awed._

_Londo Mollari and Vir Cotto looked at the unexpected visitor and both wondered what it meant …._

Previously, on Babylon 5:

_Londo watched Refa leave his quarters. He was making plans even as he ordered his attaché. "Find Mr. Morden. Bring him here."_

_Vir approached his boss. "Londo. Don't do this," he asked with real emotion._

_"I have no CHOICE!" Londo replied._

_"Yes you do! Londo, please … please … please, I know you don't listen to me. But I'm asking you just this one time: Don't DO this! There's no turning back once you turn down this road," Vir said imploringly._

Londo was about to interrupt when suddenly a blue light appeared in his quarters.

The two turned around and what appeared to be a blue flame coalesced near the door. The flame winked out and standing in front of the two was a human. The human was dressed in what could only be called casual wear.

What shocked them both, though, was the creature upon the man's shoulder. Both were learned enough in Centauri mythology to recognize it as a Chol.

Far back, Chols were revered as symbols of goodness and strength. It was said that the last Chol had disappeared with the death of the last Centauri mage. Mages were forces of great power and great change, but had been persecuted by those seeking to destroy their allies. When the last Chol disappeared, all of Centauri had mourned for its loss. It was why the first Emperor had sought approval from the technomages before taking the throne: With the loss of true magic, the blessing of the technomages was the only link left similar enough to be acceptable.

For a Chol to appear at this time was a sign that could not be ignored.

Harry looked at the two men curiously. "Hello. My name is Harry. How do you do?"

The older man looked to be in shock. The younger, however, had a joy upon seeing him and his companion. "Hello. Er. I'm Vir Cotto, and this is my employer, Ambassador Londo Mollari of the Centauri republic." The man, the alien man, paused for a moment and then asked nervously, "Are you a mage?"

Harry was surprised. "As a matter of fact, yes. How did you know?"

The older man, Londo Mollari, suddenly exclaimed, "Great Maker!"

Harry chuckled. The two men stared at him. The older one asked, "What is so funny? Why do you laugh?"

Harry thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. "I've met and worked for whom you call the Great Maker a time or two. He's quite interesting."

The older man grew pale and seemed to lose strength. The younger man asked, "Can you help our Emperor?"

Harry could only say, "Huh?"

Vir urgently explained. "Our Emperor was about to make a speech here at Babylon 5. On the way, he collapsed. He's very old, but he's a good man. He's dying, but maybe there is something you could do to help him?"

Harry considered that. "I make no promises but I can see what I can do."

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll show you the way." Vir started moving toward the door.

Londo numbly followed. Suddenly, he had a thought. "Give me a moment. I must leave a message quickly." The other two watched as Londo moved to the communications panel and called, "Lord Refa's quarters, I need to leave an urgent message!"

"Working: Begin Message."

"Refa! Do not send the message! There are …. changes happening. Wait until you hear from me before doing anything!"

Harry looked over at the younger man and was taken by how relieved the man looked at his boss's action.

Londo looked more alive as he moved. "We go!"

The Emperor's guards were watching the corridor outside of Medlab, ensuring only medical personnel were allowed in. However, they too were Centauri and they too knew the stories. Therefore, when Ambassador Mollari arrived at Medlab leading his attaché and another man with a Chol upon his shoulders they, as one, moved to allow them to pass.

The group arrived at the bed of the Emperor and Mollari bowed. "Majesty, I have brought a visitor."

The old man, already having lost much energy, could barely raise his head. "Come closer." He saw the Chol and his eyes lit up. "Who are you?"

Londo answered for him. "He is a human mage. He arrived in time to prevent me from making a misjudgment. He has agreed to see if he can help you. Will you allow it?"

The Emperor moved his hand in "come hither" motion.

Harry moved closer and pulled his wand. "Your Majesty, I am Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, Fury of the Light, and wizard. All of my spells are for humans, but I can see what I can see."

The Emperor nodded in agreement.

Harry cast a number of diagnostic spells. What he found made him sigh. "I'm afraid that, for the most part, there isn't much I can do. Before I say what I found, could you use a pain drought? I happen to have a few potions with me."

The Emperor was curious. "What kinds?"

Harry took the bag he happened to have brought from his last universe and looked inside. He pushed his hand in and it was obvious that the bag was much larger on the outside than it was on the inside. He pulled out a tray with several vials.

"Let's see. Pain drought, wound cleansing, ditanny – also for wounds, crushed bezoar for heavy poison, invigoration draught, dreamless sleep, Skel-gro and blood replenishment (only for humans though), antidote for common poisons, calming …." Harry stopped when he noticed the Emperor motioning to him.

"Pain and invigoration. I must deliver a message. How long would it last?" the Emperor asked.

Harry thought about it. "For a human, it would last maybe 6 or 8 hours. Non-human? I don't know. I think I was told it was a bit shorter for non-humans."

"I'll take those two."

Harry nodded and watched as the Emperor downed the two vials with Londo's help.

The three watched as the color came back to the Emperor's cheeks and he suddenly looked far more aware than he had been. "That is excellent! I must get ready. Call my guards," he said to Vir. "Thank you, Mage."

"Just call me Harry, Your Majesty." He paused. "I should warn you – you're not likely to survive for more than a few hours. Although there are no poisons in your system now – it looks as though you were poisoned in the past. It has caused what is killing you."

The Emperor looked grim. "How long ago?"

Harry shrugged. "With that much damage? It was likely over two years ago it started and it ended probably a year ago."

The guards and the two female telepaths came in following Vir. They were all shocked at how strong the Emperor looked.

"Get my clothes and help me dress. I must make my announcement. Let the station's captain know." One guard left. The females turned and looked the other way while the other guard helped him dress in the uniform he brought.

Londo and Vir looked horrified that the Emperor had been poisoned.

The Emperor laughed as he was dressed/dressed himself. "It is too bad you are not dressed as a mage. It would help me in my message."

Harry was curious. "What kind of dress would be proper?"

"Long robes. Green."

Harry transfigured his clothes into dress robes very much like what he wore to the Yule Ball except closer to his eye color.

The three Centauri were startled for a moment and then the Emperor chuckled. "A mage indeed."

As the group walked down the hall, the Emperor walked beside Harry. "Now, you say I was poisoned?"

Harry sighed. "It appears that way. It was over a period of time so that it wouldn't be obvious. But the damage is too great to repair now. At least it is beyond my skill. My new wife died from a more sudden dose of a similar poison."*

The Emperor nodded. He motioned to one guard, who moved closer, as well as to one of the female telepaths. "The food tasters from a year ago that were replaced after my son died: It must be investigated. If they live, they must be interrogated by whatever means. If they are not alive, those in charge must be interrogated. Inform the Prime Minister." The female telepath nodded, as did the guard.

* * *

The room where the diplomats had gathered earlier was full once again. The tone was more somber, more solemn. G'kar had come as he had been with Dr. Franklin when Stephen was called.

The Emperor moved to the dais that was set up. The station command staff were near the stage, except Stephen Franklin, who was at the back with Ambassador G'kar.

Harry murmured to the Emperor, "Would you like to be heard without the use of the microphone?"

The Emperor almost grinned. "You can do this?"

Harry nodded, a hidden smile apparent to the Emperor. Turhan nodded. "Please."

The Emperor stood upon the dais but not in front of the podium. Sheridan, noticing this, tried to subtly encourage the Emperor to move to the microphone. Instead, Turhan turned his head to Harry, who stood at the back of the dais, and nodded.

Having excellent wandless skills, Harry pointed at the Emperor, cast a Sonorous, and then bowed his head briefly.

The Emperor's voice came out much louder than the audience anticipated. "Hello, all. As Emperor of the Centauri Republic, I greet you all in peace. Especially one among you." Turhan looked directly at G'Kar and said, "Ambassador, if you would please join me."

G'Kar, still unbelieving regardless of what he had been told by Dr. Franklin, slowly moved until he stood facing the Emperor. Harry cast a wandless Sonorous on the Narn who faced the Emperor.

The Emperor stood in front of Ambassador G'Kar but addressed the crowd. "Earlier, I was coming to say what I am about to say, but collapsed. I have been ill for a long time – I am dying. Even now, as I stand before you, I am only here due to the intervention of the Mage who came with the Chol." The Emperor bowed his head to Harry, who once again bowed his head in return. Fawkes ruffled his wings and trilled. The sound wafted around the room and the audience was struck by the pure beauty of that sound.

"As a young man, I was impetuous. As I grew I acted as was expected. As I approached the end of my life, only then did I finally admit to myself what I had known for so many years."

He addressed G'Kar. "Ambassador G'Kar. My family, in the name of power, committed atrocities on your people. We have hated. And you have hated. And this hatred has continued on all of these years. Until now.

"This place." Turhan looked around. "This place was built to allow us all to come to understand each other. And to talk to each other. And work with each other. It is a noble goal and a noble mission. And it has inspired me.

"I made a decision. One of the only decisions of my life that truly matter to me at the end. I would come and I would find you and I would say: We were wrong. I apologize for the part played by my family and by my people."

G'Kar could barely keep from breaking out in tears. "And for my part," he almost lost it when he noticed his own voice grown to unbelievable amounts but he soldiered on, "for my part, personally, I accept your apology. It might not be enough for many of my people. It might take great effort to overcome the years of hatred. But I, who lost my father to your people, who fought your people for independence, who has worked against your people in revenge all these many years – I accept. And partly because you are dying, and partly it is because it is the right thing to do, I forgive you for your sake – and for my own."

In the back of the room, there were several people who reacted to this announcement.

Ambassador Kosh, who was hidden in the door, was astounded. He was astounded by the Bird of Fire. Astounded by the Emperor. And astounded by the changed circle.

Lord Refa of the Centaurum was disgusted. They were right on the cusp. Right on the cusp of bringing their people back to power and right on the cusp of positioning himself for a rise to the throne. And suddenly, it was all undone. He saw the mage who stood with the Emperor and he saw the Chol, the bird depicted on the Centauri State Seal worn by the Emperor. With the apparent blessing of this creature, manipulating the opinion of the Centaurum toward decrying this would be impossible. Refa listened. And Refa hated.

Mr. Morden, shadow agent, was greatly disappointed. Londo Mollari had held great promise. But this … this showed that he wasn't as promising a prospect as his associates had thought. They would have to look further. He noticed, however, Lord Refa. Refa looked to be a viable replacement. Even as he was contemplating this, something happened which made him lose all concentration.

Fawkes the phoenix, upon hearing the declaration of peace, and feeling the loosening of the hatred held between these two, started singing as only a phoenix can.

The joyful sounds of phoenix song moved out from the dais and encompassed everyone present. Those who were pure and true felt the enormous joy and lifting of all care as they heard the song envelop them. They were lifted up, emotionally, and their insecurities and regrets were almost erased, if only for a moment. Included within this group were the Emperor himself, Harry, the command staff of B5, Delenn, Kosh, Vir, and a few others from the League of non-aligned worlds were included within this.

Those that were neutral but who leaned toward the light were also uplifted. It caused them to think and to consider and, somewhat, to change. G'Kar was within this group. As was Londo – which would be surprising to many who knew and worked with him. Londo Mollari was a product of his upbringing and Centauri politics did not lend themself to altruism and compassion. Many more of the league were within this group as well. It would have surprised Kosh, who was an optimist, that many of his own people would have reacted as these did.

Those that were neutral but who leaned toward the dark were mildly uncomfortable. One of the shadows that traveled hidden with their agent was actually within this group. Some of the Shadows still were truly attempting to be caretakers. They were opportunistic and perfectly willing to use dark methods, but in the end, they were trying to do right as they were charged by Lorien and the other first ones long ago.

Those that were dark, though … these felt extreme pain and an extreme desire to get away. Mr. Morden, who was on the road to be bitter and soulless long before the shadows took him, was among this group. Mr. Mordon truly felt chaos was the right path. Oh, he would mouth the words which defined the supposed shadow mission, but he reveled in the despair of others. For him, and for the other shadow hidden with him, the song of the phoenix burned within their minds.

* * *

The telepaths that were part of the Emperor's retinue were showing the Prime Minister what was happening in real time. The Prime Minister was proud of his Emperor, his friend. The message about the poison had infuriated him. But this had released much of the tension he had long felt. Prime Minister Malachi was also a good and pure soul.

He also was steeped in the intrigues and corruption of Centauri politics, but had somehow kept himself pure. He was a realist. But he was not evil in the slightest.

When it was over, Malachi thanked the telepaths. Still distracted, he called for guards and explained what he had been ordered to do by the Emperor. Unfortunately, these guards were not the personal guard, but guards that had been placed by Lord Refa's allies. They knew that such orders would cause chaos and would leave their lords open to a charge of treason. They all looked at each other and the one in charge nodded.

Prime Minister Malachi and the two telepaths that were part of the Emperor's entourage looked in horror as they drew their weapons and approached them.

* * *

Harry was walking with the Emperor and the other Centauri with him when all felt the horror of the two women who were following. They all turned and the two women broadcast the happenings back within the palace on Centauri Prime.

Harry made an immediate decision. "Show me where they are!" The two women telepathically sent the location to him and Harry, as he had learned to do many universes ago, used his ability to shift in light to transport himself directly to the location.

* * *

The three were just resigning themselves to dying when suddenly a light formed in front on them in the shape of a man. The guards, seeing this paused in their purpose. Harry, decided that the distraction of the telepathic women might interfere at exactly the wrong time if he fought jumped at the Prime Minister and yelled, "Grab on!"

The women, knowing what their sisters knew, did so. The guards tried to stop them, but the group disappeared in a show of blue light.


	2. The Hard Choice

Harry stood back and watched the group of people who were speaking.

The dying Emperor, the tired Prime Minister, the overwhelmed Ambassador, and the earnest attaché were meeting with Ambassador Delenn, Ambassador Kosh, Ambassador G'Kar, as well as Captain Sheridan.

Malachi shook his head to the Captain's question. "For them to move against me, they must feel that they have nothing to lose … and everything to gain. It is likely that if I returned to Centauri Prime, I would be killed. Londo tried to reach homeworld, but it seems that all official channels are closed. They know the Emperor is dying. They are maneuvering their pawns."

Londo looked down for a moment and then back up. "And they are receiving help from outside."

Everyone looked at him. He sighed. "Last year. When I obtained the Eye for its return, Lord Kiro looked to claim it and the try to take the throne, though I tried to convince him that it was foolish. He flew from here, taking it. However, his ship was attacked – and the Eye was lost once again. I was looking at the very real loss of my position … and my family's destruction."

He sighed. "I am a patriot. All I ever wanted was to help my people." He looked at G'Kar. "The things I have done in the name of my people … I am not proud." He looked back at the rest. "When Mr. Morden came to me, having 'miraculously' retrieved the Eye, I looked at it as a miracle. He, however, used this. He used this to work his way into my good graces. He convinced me that his associates could help with the 'Problem' of Quadrant 37. And once I started on that road … I have been foolish." He turned to look at G'Kar. "You were right about the ancient enemy. This Mr. Morden is their agent. But I could say nothing. Because it would threaten me, and my people, if I reported it. But I felt I must tell you this."

G'Kar could barely contain his rage. "Why? Why, after all this, have you brought this up?"

Londo sighed. "Because I received word that Mr. Morden was seen leaving with Lord Refa. Lord Refa is likely the push behind the changes back home. He has offered to ensure that troubles occur with food shipments and such when it would help weaken the Emperor's position. I tried to stop him. I told him to do nothing. But if he allies himself with Mr. Morden and his … associates … I fear for my people. I fear for your people. I fear for all of our peoples. And G'Kar …" G'Kar looked interested finally, having gotten himself under control, "… I get the distinct feeling that his associates have a particular dislike for the Narn. You drove them from your world a thousand years ago. I believe they are looking for payback."

Soon, prompted by Londo's admission, Delenn and Kosh decided to tell the others about the shadows – and why they could not stop it. They were not ready. And if they took a stand it was likely that all of Narn would be destroyed when the Shadows moved openly in retaliation.

In the end it was decided that Prime Minister Malachi would secretly go into exile with the four telepaths that the Emperor normally took with him. Londo would report that he had "had an accident" and that "unfortunately, all records of the Emperor's Speech were mysteriously destroyed before they could be transmitted to Narn or to Centauri Prime."

No one in the room liked the necessity. But it would be required. G'Kar wept when he realized that his people would be attacked. And not only that … they would have to lose to the Centauri once again. Only this could shield them from total destruction. Needless to say, everyone in the room had many sleepless nights over this decision. Save Kosh – Vorlons had a much different view of things.

Vir would have to be the go between because as soon as there was an attack, Londo and G'Kar would have to be seen as enemies.

Harry stood as he felt the pull. "Good luck. I will be moving on. The universe calls me." He turned to Fawkes. "You coming with?"

Fawkes trilled and then flew over to the dying Emperor's bed. Harry chuckled. "Okay then. If I don't see you again, I hope you find great joy in this place." Harry turned and disappeared in his customary blue flash. Phoenix song wafted around the room, melancholy but determined. Fawkes started singing in counterpoint and the room was lifted of their burdens … if only for a moment.

Emperor Turhan of the Centauri Republic died with a smile on his face, listening to the song of the Chol.

* * *

Refa and Morden were getting to know one another. Suddenly there was a chime on the console within Refa's quarters.

Refa stood and walked over, "Yes?"

"Message from Londo Mollari."

Refa sneered. "Put it through."

Londo Mollari's face took up the small screen. "Refa. The Emperor is dead. Somehow, the Prime Minister arrived here with the Retinue of Four. The Captain of Babylon 5 gave over to him the records of the Emperor's … pain induced ravings." Londo's face took on a smirk. "The shuttle carrying the body of the Emperor as well as the Prime Minister and the Retinue somehow has met with an accident. The man in robes who stood behind the Emperor has … disappeared. The … bird who appeared with him has taken up with the humans on the station." Londo turned as though to see around where he was standing. Londo's voice became quieter. "Unfortunately, all evidence has been destroyed in a shuttle accident. The Emperor's body has been destroyed. Call me. We need to speak."

Refa was surprised. He looked over at Morden, who had a thoughtful look. Refa turned back to the console. "Lord Refa to the Royal Carrier."

A haggard Centauri ship's captain appeared on the screen. "Yes, Lord Refa?"

"I have heard that there was an accident."

The captain sighed. He knew his career was in ruins. "Yes, Lord Refa. The shuttle carrying the Emperor's body as well as the members of the Retinue of Four suddenly ran into its escort." The Captain almost gibbered. "Both were destroyed. And I was told there was an important Noble on board as well. We are trying to find out what happened. We have no idea how such a …."

Refa, who was suppressing a wide smirk, called out, "Captain! Captain! Calm down! It was obvious from your report that the incident was caused by whoever was piloting. With the destruction of the shuttle and its escort in foreign space, there isn't much you could do. Make every effort to retrieve the remains. I will put in a good word with the Centaurum and the Lord of the Fleet."

The Captain looked almost to be in tears. "Thank you, Lord Refa."

Refa looked back to Morden, who was smiling. Refa looked at Morden with thoughtful eyes. "What would you say if I told you that we could use a little help with … Quadrant 14?"

Morden, although outwardly thoughtful, was quite pleased by what he had seen. "Let me consult with my associates and see what we can do."

Refa nodded. "If you could, please expedite that. Somehow, whatever that creature was, it was painful to listen to. I would like to get away from this place as soon as possible."

It was then that Mr. Morden knew that he had found a kindred soul. His own presence on the station would have to be curtailed as well. But if Refa was willing to help him, Babylon 5 might not be as important to his associates plans as they had first thought. And he could stay away from that infernal bird as well. He would have to use dupes to get information … but his associates were always good at that – and he was a master.

* * *

In the end, very little changed over the next two years from what would have been. Fawkes the phoenix provided some comfort to those that were on the station. The one thing that had changed was that Londo used his considerable influence to reduce the suffering of Narn. He had, somehow, negotiated surrender from the Kah'ri, who fled.

G'Kar was known to have asked for sanctuary from the command staff at Babylon 5 rather than go along with the decision. He became a figure of great respect for his unwillingness to accept the surrender.

Cartegia, the Emperor's nephew, came to the throne. He was a despotic ruler who listened to the advice of his allies' representative, Mr. Morden.

Refa was lured to Narn and killed by those loyal to House Mollari a year after Narn fell. This was payback for Refa's work against Vocator Urza Jaddo and his house. They were only saved by Urza's sacrifice in the Murago. Urza died willingly after having learned exactly how Refa had obtained so much power and the knowledge that Prime Minister Malachi and Emperor Turhan had approved of the long plan. Londo claimed Urza's family. Londo arranged for Refa to look like a traitor upon his death. He, and his attaché Vir, were aided in this by Refa's own daughter, Senna, who hated what her father had become. She was a loyal Centauri and the darkness that her father brought upset her greatly.

The Narn public, upon the end of the conflict, learned exactly who had done what. Londo Mollari and Citizen G'Kar were seen in a new light when the full extent of what occurred behind the scenes was made known.

The Centauri under Lord Refa, had almost used mass drivers to wreak havoc upon Narn. The deal struck with the Kah'ri had prevented that. Instead of the 500,000 Narn that had died because of the war and occupation, the death toll could have been in the millions – or all of them.

That many of the Kha'ri had sacrificed their lives willingly, had let themselves be killed by the Centauri, humbled those Narn who were angry at the deception. The Kah'ri had done the best they could for their people, and the martyrs would be remembered.

Londo Mollari, Vir Cotto, and the former Prime Minister appearing on Centauri Prime after the death of Cartagia had cemented the rightness of their path when a Chol had appeared with them. The Centauri learned of the true extent of the deception when the speech by Turhan was played, as well as the record of the meeting where Citizen G'Kar, weeping, had acceded to the subjugation of his people to prevent the destruction of Narn, and the total subjugation of Centauri Prime.

Londo Mollari and Citizen G'Kar were soon revered by both the Centauri and the Narn.

The Shadow remnant upon Centauri Prime were destroyed or driven off. The mighty Centauri war machine that had been built up by Emperor Cartagia was now given over to Captain Sheridan of Babylon 5 for the last, final meeting of the Vorlons and Shadows at Coriana 6.

Early in the conflict between the Narn and the Centauri, the main Narn Fleet had been reported to have been destroyed.

When the fleet of Narn ships had come out from hiding in the presence of the Centauri, the other members of the League of Non-Aligned worlds had been completely astonished. When word was reached that they had come to fight with them, great hope was born.

Whatever else could be said of the Centauri, they were second only to the Mimbari in military strength among the younger races. Even Earthforce was no true match for the Centauri.

* * *

When the Drakh had tried to infiltrate the Palace on Centauri Prime, Fawkes had sensed the dark presence and had alerted the Prime Minister. The Drakh were forced to retreat. They had to flee into unknown space as the Centauri fleet harassed them in the chase.

When, five years after the inception of the Interstellar Alliance, the Drakh had appeared and tried to destroy Earth, the Centauri had arrived along with the Whitestars and all available Earthforce units to defend the humans' home world.

And, although the Drakh had succeeded in infecting the planet with their plague, their victory was a Pyrrhic one. The Drakh had come with all of their ships for the plan. And the entirety of the Drakh fleet had been destroyed to the last ship.

Without the controlling unit being monitored by Drakh from nearby hyperspace and actively modified to mutate quickly, the death toll from the plague was much smaller than it could have been before the cure was finally found by the Excalibur and its crew.

The course of the galaxy was changed by the arrival of one phoenix – at the right time.

* * *

Londo Mollari sighed as he tried to sleep. The meeting with the Emperor and the others was disturbing. They had a great struggle ahead and he would be forced to play, as the humans said, "the bad guy." He was not looking forward to it, but he was a loyal Centauri.

As he slept he dreamed. And he, as many Centauri did on occasion, dreamed of his death. He had been having this dream since he was a young Centauri.

But the dream was somehow changed. Instead of seeing himself in titanic struggle with G'Kar, their hands wrapped around each other's throats, each attempting to snuff the life out of each other, he saw himself in a bed, surrounded by his wife, his friends, as well as much of the Royal Court. The last sight before he closed his eyes in his dream was to his hands. One hand was held by his wife, Timov, and she was smiling even as she wept. His other was held by G'Kar, and the look of friendship he showed was astonishing in its depth.

His death dream, for the first time in thirty years, did not cause him to wake afraid and sweating, but gave him comfort. He slept well for the rest of the night. He never dreamed of his death again.


End file.
